A New Year To Remeber
by msgirl
Summary: As 2007 draws near two couples come closer together SMACKed anf DL


_**I decided to write this fic for the New Year even though it seems a bit late another smacked with DL. I own nothing they characters of CSI belong to Anthony Zuiker, Jerry Brukhiemer, CBS and the rest**_

Spoilers: None Pairings: Smacked, DL 

**A New Year To Remember.**

Stella Bonasera had a plan for her own new years party for the team. She began her way down to Mac's office she had to convince him first. She could see him at his desk working Stella opened his door today was the 31st December as she approached him she felt something that she shouldn't and dismissed it.

"Hey" she smiled

"Stella what do I owe this visit" he smiled

"I wanted to ask you something, today is the 31st and I'm having a party at my house" she said

"Yeah" he smiled Mac knew where this was going but wanted her to ask him.

"Would you like to come and celebrate the New Year with me and the rest of the old team" she smiled.

"Sure" he replied

"Really" she answered she was a bit surprised. "Ok the party starts at 9 and I'll see you there"

Next on her list were Danny, Lindsey, Hawkes and Flack. Danny and Hawkes where on her case so she would see them about now. Stella walked into the lab to see her suspects.

"Hey guys," said Stella "Our shift ends soon"

"Yeah" replied Danny "we're nearly finished here Hawkes found some DNA and is running it"

"Bingo" shouted Hawkes "I'll have an officer pick him up"

"Ok but, I want to ask you I'm having a party and do you guys want to come?" she asked

"Sure I'll bring Montana," replied Danny "I'm meeting her in about ten minutes"

"I'm free," replied Hawkes.

"Ok" replied Stella " I have to tell Flack do you know where he is?"

"The last I saw of him he was heading to Mac's office," replied Hawkes.

Stella picked up her phone and dialled Flack number.

"Flack" he answered

"Hey Don, are you busy later?" she asked

"I heard you were having a party was gunna gate crash it" he replied with a smile.

"Very funny but, are you coming?" she asked.

"Of course I'll see you there anything you want me to bring?" he asked

"Yeah some drinks will do," she answered

"Ok see you later" he replied as the phone went silent. Stella shut her phone and turned to Hawkes and Danny she was about to say something tell Hawkes and Danny spoke at the same time.

"We know drinks," they laughed on the way out. Stella shook her head and made her way out of the lab.

When Stella arrived home she realised she had two hours till her guests arrived. She spent most of the hour and a half getting ready. Five minutes before everyone arrived Stella heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" she asked

"The pizza guy" the man replied. When Stella went to open the door she saw the smiling face of Mac with two pizzas in hand.

"Hi and come in" she said

"Where do you want these?" he asked.

"On the table and I didn't ask you to bring anything" she smiled

"I caught the pizza guy on the way up and robbed him of you pizzas he was delivering" he smiled.

"Thanks Mac" she smiled.

Another Knock at the door, Stella went to open the door to see the two smiling faces of Lindsey and Danny.

"We brought this" Lindsey said as she lifted a bag with two bottles of wine.

"Could put them with the pizza?" Stella asked.

"Hey Mac" said Danny.

"Danny I see you brought Lindsey" Mac replied

"Yeah me and Montana were going home together, then I offered to pick her up" Danny smiled.

Another knock could be heard "I'll get it for you Stella" shouted Lindsey. Lindsey opened the door.

"It's only Flack and Hawkes" she smiled.

"Only Flack and Hawkes very funny Lindsey" replied Flack.

"Hey" Stella replied, "Want to put your stuff with the rest"

"Sure" replied Hawkes.

The party was in full motion she looked around at her guests and smiled Lindsey and Danny were closely together talking. Flack was sorting put everyone's drinks, Hawkes was in charge of the music. Mac took two glasses of wine and walked over to Stella and handed her one of them,

"Thanks" replied Stella "What do you think of the party?"

"Well everybody seems happy you should be proud" he smiled

"Yeah" she replied "Hey Danny how long do we have left?"

"An hour Stella" he replied, " Hope you pair off with someone" he winked and gestured to Mac.

"Is there anything going on with Mac and Stella?" asked Lindsey

"A few lab technicians, Flack, Hawkes including myself see a spark between the two," replied Danny.

"And now me" she replied. Danny looked at her " I think they have a thing for each other" she smiled.

"What do you think of Danny and Lindsey getting together?" asked Stella.

"I think it would be great its obvious Danny's taken by her" he replied. Stella laughed and looked at Mac. It was obvious that Stella did like Mac in a more than friends' way but what would Mac think.

"Stella" shouted Flack

Stella turned around to look at him "What?"

"We have about a minute to go" he replied

"Ok" she answered

"Want to pair up with me?" smiled Mac Stella just looked at him. "What" he asked.

"Of course" she replied, "I want to tell you something"

"What?" He asked

"10 seconds" shouted Hawkes.

Mac stepped closer to Stella " What do you want to say?"

_9_

"That I love you" she replied

_8_

Mac looked at her than looked at Danny and Lindsey who were close together ready for their millennium kiss.

_7 _

"I have loved you for years but haven't had the courage to tell you" she whispered as she looked up at Mac.

_6_

"Stel, I have something to tell you too" he replied, "I love you too" Stella looked up at him for a certainty that he did. When she looked in to his eyes she could see the old Mac Taylor and smiled and moved closer.

_5_

_4_

_3_

"Danny I like you a lot maybe love you and was wondering if" she was stopped by Danny's finger on her lips.

"Of course Montana I love you have since they day we met" he smiled

"2" shouted Hawkes

"1" shouted Flack

"Happy New Year" they both shouted as they watched the two couples.

Mac lent down to Stella slowly as she slipped her arms around his neck and whispered his name and moved into his kiss. Their kiss was slow and long both of their eyes drifted shut.

Lindsey pulled Danny down for kiss not as slow as Mac and Stella's and pulled back.

"Happy New Year Cowboy" she smiled

"Happy New Year my Montana" he replied

"Happy New Year Mac" whispered Stella

"Happy New Year Stel" he replied as he went back in for another kiss.

"I think we better go" said Hawkes "By the way Stella why you were kissing Mac, Flack and I were tidying up"

"Happy New Year" said Flack, Hawkes, Danny and Lindsey as they left her apartment.

Mac was about to leave until he felt Stella pull on his arm.

"Your staying here" she smiled as she pulled him to the bedroom.

_**The end my last fic for a while as I have to revise but, happy New Year to all msgirl.xx**_


End file.
